KurtGwentrial
by nyteangelofdarkness
Summary: I wrote this on a whim and I this Gwen character was created by myself my own Gwen BEFORE I read about Broadway's anf Angela's daughter. Please keep in mind this is rough and jumps but try to enjoy it and please tell me what you think.


I began this on a crazy coca-cola night with my favorite X-Men Kurt and my own creation Gwendolynn Katherine Maza(I made her BEFORE I read about Broadway's and Angela's daughter. I know this might be confusing but I just wanted to see if anyone wished me to continue it. Thanks and hope for some reviews to help.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~

Kurt sighed as he walked down the street of his hometown. The small German town had not changed very much, although he knew that he had. He smiled as two small children bounced by, one on a po-go stick and the other jumping several feet in the air with her own power. He flicked his wrist from under his jacket sleeve and caught a glance at his inducer, wishing he could get enough courage to turn it off. The day was clear and the air was cold in the early fall. He closed his eyes for a moment to relish in the silence of his long vacation.

"Hey Mister watch out!" someone yelled from down the road. He opened his eyes just as a large white stallion nearly trampled him, in a flash he was falling over himself on the other side of the road, a sharp pain ran through his tail. The people around stared startled and the horse continued to run around the village square. He watched the animal, ready to rescue anyone else from the same fate as his tail and that was when he caught his eyes on her. The young woman was still chasing after the animal, lead in hand and a worried look on her face. He saw as she glanced over at him, knowing she saw what he did but then turned back to the animal. Kurt stood and walked back towards the woman who was now talking to the beast in fluent German.

"Hey there Mr. Big Boy, let's calm down and get back no? You're scaring all the people here," with each word Kurt watched as the white beast calmed to a halt, standing and watching the woman. She slowly walked towards it and clipped the lead, patting its sweaty wither. "That's it Mr. now we can go home." She began to walk back down the road, gently holding the lead as the horse followed behind.

She spotted Kurt and began walking over to him, smiling widely. "Hey sorry about that, you know whole almost getting trampled thing."

"No big," he chuckled back.

She smiled and turned away, wrapping her arms around her bare forearms. "No really, Big Boy here just flipped and someone had left the gate open and well it's just been a really bad day today," she looked back and threw him an awkward smile.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" he smiled back and held his arm out for her, walking down the way she had come. She then began blurting out numerous things ranging from a horse stepping on her foot to taking a bath in the trough to having a cold shower because her roommate took all the hot. Kurt just watched her the entire time. She was a cute woman around 25 maybe a few years younger than him. She had very long dark black hair tied back and with pieces of hay sticking in it, wearing mud stained jeans and a black tank, a bandana stuck out of her back pocket. Her skin was darker than most natives, but more natural than a spray on tan. Her eyes struck out at him as they appeared to be a deep black.

"So what brings you here? I haven't seen you before," she asked, looking up at him.

"Oh, ah. I grew up here but I moved away and was just coming back to visit."

"Oh nice," she answered then looked away, patting the horse occasionally.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, nudging her side.

"I'm visiting some friends of the family here, and training some horses while I'm here, and attending some courses at the university."

"That's great," he exclaimed but pulled back at her silence. They walked in silence for another few moments until he caught sight of the gated home, and the stone barn in the back.

"Your friends live in this place?"

She stopped and pulled away. "Yeah why?"

"Well when I was growing up the people who lived here only moved around at night, and no one ever saw them."

"Yeah well, they prefer to stay away from everyone else, and they like the night better," she quickly explained.

Kurt ran it over in his head to come back, or call the Prof and see if he could sense any other mutants in the area. He followed her to the back in the barn, looking around at the beautiful woodwork and animals inside. "So thanks for helping me back here," she spoke as she led the horse into an empty stall.

"Yeah no problem," he muttered back. He came up behind her and felt her bump into him as she turned to close the door.

"So I guess you have to leave?"

"Not unless you want me to," he answered. She smiled.

"I would love for you to stay but my friends don't like guests after sunset."

"Yeah, right," he trailed off.

"But I would love if you came here tomorrow morning and went riding with me," she chuckled and kissed his cheek, then began to run to the house. Kurt stood for a moment then teleported behind her. He reached out for her arm and pulled her back.

"I don't even know your name," he explained.

She smiled wide. "I'm Gwen, you?"

"Kurt," he answered.

"Kurt, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, yeah tomorrow," he answered back and watched as she ran in, the he teleported back out on the street and headed back to his hotel.

Gwen sighed and leaned against the porch door and stared out at Kurt as he walked past the gates to the house. She stood and watched as the sun fell under the far off mountains, under the stable peak and the sounds of awakening gargoyles came from inside. She pushed off the door and stepped inside. The small German clan greeted her as she followed their growls to the basement of the large wooden house. Gretchen patted her on the shoulder in welcoming as Nik and Verk began a small tussle in the room.

"Good evening sister," Franz greeted, nodding at Hedwig and Heidi as they walked upstairs. Otto waved to all then hustled outside to take first flight, Stephan and his mate Zelda shook their heads at the youngster.

"Hey Franz, good sleeping?" she asked back. He smiled.

"Isn't it always?"

"I guess."

"And how was your day love?" Zelda asked her. The older gargess was the acting elder of the small clan, a feisty dark green female, greying hair ran long and between two large spiralled horns. Like the Scottish, now Manhattan clan these German gargoyles tended to look slightly human-ish compared to other clans as they all had human looking faces with varying facial spikes and horns. They all ranged in colour from Zelda's green to the storm grey of Franz, the deep blue of Stephen, reddish hues of Nik and Verk , Gretchen's black with stark white hair, Hedwig's purple-silver and Heidi's golden skin and hair.

"Fine, Zelda thanks. I actually met a young man out in the village today," she mentioned.

"Ah, a visitor?" Stephan asked as he moved into his old chair, propping up his legs as she had seen Hudson do so many times.

"An old resident he said. He told me his name was Kurt," she mentioned as she headed back upstairs.

"Is he cute?" Heidi asked as Gwen emerged in the kitchen, Hedwig poked her older sister and shot a look.

"That is none of our business Heidi," Hedwig snapped. Gwen and Heidi looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"He's cute, and sweet and Apollo almost ran him over."

"No, you almost ran him over with a horse and still got him? Man I need to study you more," Heidi laughed.

"Apollo got out?" Otto asked walking in from the living room, ducking into the fridge to food.

"Yeah, something startled him and he bolted. Caught me by surprise and I chased after him for nearly an hour around town."

"Hum, unlike him," Hedwig muttered.

"Anyways I'm going for a night flight anyone coming?" Gwen asked as she stopped at the full length mirror in the hall, watching as her form shifted to reveal her true form. As the spell left her body she felt a dizzy sensation and closed her eyes as the room started spinning. She opened her eyes shortly and saw Otto, Franz and Heidi in the doorway looking at her.

"The spell," she explained. Franz stepped forward and flung an arm around her.

"Do you really need the spell?" he asked.

"It helps me fit in with the humans during the day," she shook her head. In the corner of her eye she caught herself. She looked tired. Her grey-purple wings sagged and her hair looked limp, her eyes were red shot and wrinkles lined her face.

"Well don't try so hard," he pulled her close and ruffled her hair.

"Anyways, I'm out for a flight," she followed the hallway and stepped up the stair to the roof, opening the door and felt the night breeze ruffle her wings. She closed her eyes and let the fresh air fill her, the snap of cold giving her a shock. She quickly snapped her wings off her body and jumped from the rooftop. The wind caught her large wings and lifted her high above the city. The street lights lined the small town, few people passed under them to and from. Rustling came from up beside her, she looked back and saw Otto and Heidi smiling at her. She waved back and leaned to the west side, landing on a large roof. She looked over the skyline and sat watching the people of the city.

***

Gwen sighed and blew at a piece of hair while she polished Diana's bridle. The sun was high the horses mindlessly chewing at their lunch flake. Diana stuck her head over the crossbars to bump her head against Gwen's shoulder. She turned and patted the bay mare, looking out on the other 8 horses in the barn. She groaned and leaned back against the wooden stall, wondering if he would ever show. Looking at the mirror across the hallway she saw herself in her human disguise, of course she was still herself, her three fingered toes, tail and wings intact. But the mirror showed a young black haired woman, tall and leggy. She looked thin, dressed in tan jodhpurs a black t-shirt and leather belt. Her custom black leather riding boots sitting next to her reminding her she needed to place the illusion spell on them as well, making them look like human boots.

Another muzzle pushed at her shoulder on her left. Apollo stood looking at her, nosing her pocket for treats. She patted him then stood, taking his halter and leading him out on to the cross-ties and slowly tacking him up. As she finished him she pulled out Diana, hoping Kurt would show so the mare could get out on a ride. Gwen had just placed the last foot on the ground when the mare nickered and pulled forward. She looked over and saw someone walking up the drive. Walking up to the front of the barn she smiled as Kurt began jogging up.

"Hey there," she greeted. His face lit up in a warm smile.

"Hey," he said back. Coming to a walk and following her inside the barn. She patted Diana and walked into the tack room to pull out the saddle.

"Nice horsie," she heard him say to Diana as he patted her nose.

"Her name is Diana, she'll be the sweetie you can ride today," Gwen explained as she placed the saddle on her back, pulling down the girth and tightening. She rose and caught the look on his face. "You have ridden before right?"

"Only a few time. And when I was a child."

"Well Dia here is a sweetie. She's the best here and she'll keep Apollo in check."

"Apollo?"

"The idiot who almost ran you down yesterday, which again I'm so sorry for."

He waved his hand and shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Alright I think we're ready," she said and handed Diana's reins to Kurt who walked her out the front. Gwen quickly followed with Apollo in hand. They mounted and she pushed Apollo ahead, leading Kurt into the back wooded path. She smiled as they broke into a canter and rode for a few hours, stopping to let to horses drink at the nearest stream.

"She likes you," Gwen commented as Kurt patted her neck.

He shrugged and smiled. "All the ladies like me."

"The ladies huh?" Gwen laughed and pushed Apollo closer.

"Yep," he stammered. Gwen laughed and urged Apollo into the water and galloped ahead. The day went by fast, they arrived mid day back at the barn and slowly walked together to the nearest cafe. They talked about school, friends and family. She found out he lived in New York- like she- and was an orphan raise in this town, he graduated a few years ago and was currently single. She told him an edited version of her life. Home-school, few friends, protective father and close family. She told him about her mother and the force, how she just ended training to be NYPD before she took off on her trip around the world. They sat together at the outdoor cafe until night fall. Gwen felt her body twitch in relief of the night. She smiled and stared off into Kurt`s laughing face.

Kurt smiled as he snuck a look across the table at Gwen. She was perfect. Funny, smart, beautiful and just something about her made him trust her. He saw as she tucked loose piece of hair behind her ears and took another sip of her coffee. It was nice to be able to talk to someone else in English after he found out she was a New Yorker born. She had sass. Quick witted and a good rider.

"So how about we do something tomorrow?" she asked.

He looked up and nodded. "Sure, but how about I pick you up this time and take you somewhere."

She smiled and began to dig out money for the coffee. He beat her to it as the waitress passed by and took his bill. She shot him a raised brow and a dipped smile but stood and waited for him. They slowly made their way back to her place and parted ways. She dug out a piece of paper from her purse and wrote down a number.

"Night then," she quickly stole a kiss on his cheek and ran off again. He touched his face, remembering that she must have felt his fur. She could not have. He nearly scowled as he walked back to his hotel, thinking that he either had to end this or go further. But he wasn't ready. He loved this sense of peace when he was with her. He wasn`t ready to give it up but he only had a bit longer. She told him in the beginning that she was leaving in a weeks' time, off to another few countries before heading home. They could always meet back up again in New York, he thought. But in truth he didn't want to wait till then, or even have her go off without her. Kurt shook his head and then teleported his way to his home.

***

Gwen bit at her lip adjusted her dress and perfected her hair. Kurt was due to drop by at any moment. She stepped back and twirled once more, loving the feel of the loose fabric on her skin. Dresses like this were not a young gargess' best friend. She stood at the full mirror once more as Otto stepped up behind her. She turned around to face the tall rust coloured gargoyle, his wide smile ever present on his face. He crossed his arms and looked down at her.

"You look fine you know," he said, tail flicking behind him.

She shrugged. "I know but it's weird."

"How?"

"It's weird to actually have someone worth fussing over," she sighed and turned around once more...a hair out of place. "I mean I always use to tease my own mother about it...my sister but now..." she trailed off.

"To be honest Gwen I think that you could be wearing a fat suit and he wouldn't care." Otto let out.

She raised a slender brow to him reflected in the mirror. "Besides Gwen," he continued. "Is it really safe to lead him on like this?"

"Probably not but I don't think I can stop myself now," she drew in a deep breath.

"That's not good Gwen. You're leaving tomorrow night," he reminded.

She sighed. "I know."

"We're gunna miss you," he said.

"I will miss you guys too. But this is why I came, so I could meet all the other clans and connect them to each other. Plus we can always meet up again at my place," she smiled wide and walked out of the 'bedroom'. Heidi lifted her head from her book, Hedwig and the twins turned from the TV as she walked into the common room. Hedwig smiled wide and gave thumbs up, Nik and Verk nodding beside her. Zelda slowly walked into the room from the kitchen and glanced at Gwen than sat down next to Stephan who had fallen asleep. Gretchen and Franz walked holding hands, said a quick hello and left for their night flight. Gwen sighed and moved to sit on the edge of the couch near Heidi.

"You look pretty," she commented.

"Thanks."

"But he doesn't know the truth," she returned to her book. Otto grumbled and Hedwig moaned.

"Honestly Heidi I think we get your disapproval," Hedwig whined out.

"And I think you shouldn't lead the human on."

Gwen sighed and placed a hand on the gargoyle's golden shoulder. "I'm telling him tonight. And it'll be up to him then. Whether he runs and calls someone, leaves and never speaks again or likes it and comes with me tomorrow."

Zelda huffed. Gwen turned her gaze to the elderly female. "I'm not going to tell him about you. I'm going to say you didn't know either, that you were just someone with an extra bedroom."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Zelda said quietly. "I just hope this works for you."

"Thanks, and bye. I hear his car," she rose swiftly, patted Heidi's golden hair, hugged the twins and Hedwig and lightly kissed Otto on the cheek before she left the house.

She slowly walked to the car in her heels-something she had not worn often in human form. He smiled as she approached and opened the door. She pecked his cheek and got in, waiting for him. They shared a few short laughs on their near silent ride. They arrived shortly and entered the restaurant. She eyed Kurt closely as the waitress did the same. She smoothly sat and stared across the table, biting her lip and wondered how to tell him.

Kurt watched as she floated while walking behind the waitress, watched the beautiful dress flow behind her. The white dress was tight in the bodice then fanned out to a loose skirt that stopped just above her knees. She sat in the chair and looked across to him threw the glowing candles. It was perfect, the night. They ordered and waited, talked but mostly just stared quietly, enjoying the peace. Her dark eyes glowed along with her face. He sat, talked and continued to wait until the perfect time to tell her. He just hoped she wouldn't be the screaming type.

***

Gwen drew in a deep breath and leaned her head against Kurt's shoulder. They had left the restaurant a short while ago and had taken to walking in the fall air. The streets we quiet and the night air had dropped, the wind picked up. He looked down at Gwen, almost hoping she would appear affected by the wind, she did not. Actually she almost seemed oblivious to the temperature drop even in her short white summer dress.

"I had a good time with you," she started. "Well I mean, I've always had a good time with you but tonight was amazing. I just wish it didn't have to end."

He stopped and turned her towards him. "Gwen before you leave I have something I have to tell you..."

"Help!" someone called from down the street. They both whipped their heads towards the sound. A petite woman ran from an alley followed by five large men, one twirling her purse at the end of his finger. The woman tripped in her limping run and cried out. Kurt and Gwen watched as two of them picked her up and walked back to an ally, unaware of the audience. Kurt's jaw clenched. Show his true form and help the woman or try and fight back as a human. He didn't have to wait for his decision as Gwen bolted from his arms, quickly discarding her heels and ran after them. She ducked into the corner before he could run after her.

Gwen's heart nearly stopped as the scene unfolded. She acted in a heartbeat as she tore after the men, threw her shoes and rounded the corner. Muttering her spell she ignored the pain as her wings unfolded and tail sprouted, her dress ripped. As her fist curled and landed the first punch she was in full gargoyle form. The woman screamed and curled into herself as Gwen threw off two of the men. She yelled at Kurt to take the woman away as she spotted him in the entrance. A man ran after her, knife brandished but was no match for her. She made quick work of him, knocking him out in a few seconds. A puff a smoke came from her side and she watched as the woman and Kurt disappeared then reappeared the other side of the street. He appeared back again in time to high kick one of the last men. Gwen slumped forward as a sharp pain came through her shoulder. She roared out as her eyes flashed red. Her tail slashed out and tripped the man, she pulled the knife from her shoulder and threw it into the wall and punched the man out. Gwen drew in deep breathes as she tried to calm herself. Raising to full height she gently folded her wings across her chest, mindful of the bleeding wound.

"Gwen?" he asked. Kurt stood in the entrance staring at her, his eyes wide. She took a shaky step towards him, he took one back. She stopped and held her arms across herself.

"I was going to explain it tonight," she whispered. He stepped forward slowly.

"So was I," he said, a shaky smile appeared on his face.

"Explain what?" she asked, her tail whipped behind her.

"The same thing. Gwen, you're a mutant too?"

She shook her head. "No, I am a gargoyle Kurt. I'm not a mutant."

"But that's impossible. You have to be a mutant. I would explain why you look like that," she growled lightly and her eyes seeped red. Kurt held his hands up. "I'm not much different." He quickly fiddled with his inducer and looked back at her with his yellow eyes. He watched as she looked him up and down. They looked similar. The same near shaped feet and legs save her knee spikes, same odd shaped hands although she possessed five fingers. They both had pointed ears and odd skin colouring also, although he saw in the moonlight as she was now a grey-purple colouring. Her tail whipped around behind her in the same motion as his although hers was much thicker and without a spike at the end.

"Like this? My kind all look like this," she mumbled then held out her hand. "Can I have your phone? I left mine at my place."

"Phone?"

"To call the cops?"

"Oh yeah..." he switched his inducer back and riffled for his phone and quickly called. He watched as she inspected the men, took the purse and began walking across the street to the stunned woman. He narrowed his eyes. The woman crawled backwards from her. They exchanged words and Gwen handed her the purse then slowly walked back to the scene.

"She said she'd stick around and not mention the two of us," she said as he hung up.

"Why?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Because I work with secrecy."

He was about to snap back when figured landed from above. Three other mutants like Gwen landed and folded their wings. Two males, one a dark orange and the other a silver colour, and a golden female walked towards the pair.

"Is everything alright Gwen?" the tall orange one asked.

She nodded. "Just a little scratch Otto."

The female walked forward and looked over her bleeding wound. "This should be fine after a days rest but Gwen honestly..."

"Sorry Heidi but we had to help."

"No you didn't," Franz said. His frown deepened.

"Yes I did," she yelled back. Kurt pulled back as she began yelling at the others. "I was taught from a hatchling to protect the humans. And I will do my damndest to do so. I am my parent daughter you know. Our clan protects the weak."

"Here we don't interfere with humans you know that." Franz bit back.

"Well as long as I'm breathing I will," she roared and turned her back. She stalked off down the streets. Kurt looked back to the others. The orange male stepped forward. "We're leaving but you watch out for her okay? We like her and want her safe. She needs to rest so don't leave her."

Kurt nodded and teleported beside Gwen who jumped back in shock. "How do you do that?"

He shrugged. "It's my powers. I'm a mutant after all."

"I heard about them when I left New York," she mused. "My clan thought they were just rogue fae."

"Fae?"

"Fair Folk, Oberon's children, Dark Fae they are children of pure magic. There are human's gargoyles and Oberon's children. We thought you were just fae fighting in a turf war. As long as the humans were unharmed we stayed away."

"No, we're mutants.

Gwen sighed and shifted back to her human form as she continued to walk beside Kurt. He glanced at her as they walked down the dark street. Her dress was all torn and she walked bare-footed on the cold pavement. Her shoulder still dripped red and ran down her arm and back.

"Do you want to go to the hospital? That wound is deep," he asked.

She looked down at her shoulder and then shook her head, "No, it will heal quickly enough and it doesn't really hurt."

"Aren't you cold?"

"No, we really don't feel temperatures except extremes but then again I'd probably feel it before my clan mates," she trailed off and looked up to the sky.

"So there are a lot more like you?" Kurt looked her over again.

She smiled at him and reached for his hand. Gwen ran her finger across his skin, she felt only three fingers and fur yet her eyes saw a normal human hand. "No, I'm the only one."

"But you said..."

"The clan? Yes there are quite a few gargoyles out there. Many more then we once thought, especially since we started contacting clans. But me? No I'm the only one of my kind. See my mom is a human. So I'm only half, the only one. My father, the clan and my half-sister are all full blooded gargoyles."

He paused and continued walking. Kurt drew in a breath and shook it head. It was too much. They thought that mutants were enough but if anyone found out about another race of creatures...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
